


Dash A Way Home

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge, qaf(us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite some challenges, Brian makes it home in time for Christmas with help some rather interesting characters and one in particular who has a snowy white beard, a belly that shakes when he laughs, and a red suit.  Timeline: Post 513 B & J in a successful relationship; Justin & Brian make their home at Britin.<br/>written for the 2013 qaf_giftxchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dash A Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solstice1394](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=solstice1394).



> NOTE: Beta by the wonderful **such_a_steph** who sacrificed sleep on her family holiday vacation so this fic could be as error free as possible.  
>  Warning: Well you may have to suspend belief a little  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Queer As Folk are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.

Justin looked out the tall windows of the library at Britin as the snow continued to fall. _Fuck!_ He was beginning to know how Brian must have felt all those years wondering if he’d ever make it home for Christmas. The last minute trip to Toledo to hand hold a new multi-million dollar account might entirely fuck up their plans for the holidays.

Brian had opted to make the drive, complaining that he didn’t want to deal with holiday travelers and airplanes the size of mini-vans. Normally, Brian would have looked into charting a corporate jet, but there wasn’t enough time. With less than a week before Christmas, he had three business days to wrap up work and be back in Pittsburgh for the big day. 

Were it not for the fact that Gus would be visiting, Brian wouldn’t have given a fuck about Christmas. Sure, Justin liked to make a fuss about the holiday – but Justin knew well that Brian didn’t believe in Christmas and had no desire to perpetuate a holiday tradition from an institution he only had contempt for.

As far as Brian was concerned, he’d rather be shacked up with Justin on some hot and sultry Caribbean island, than dealing with forced holiday merriment in cold and snowy Pittsburgh for the week with “Family” and friends.

Were it not for Gus…

_Three Days earlier…_

Justin's eyes were repeatedly drawn to the leaded glass windows where, outside, the snow was falling. “Don't you think you should take a flight – the weather is supposed to get worse…”

Brian looked up from where he was packing his suit bag and case on the bed. “Justin, between the TSA, having to fly from the Pitts to Philly, then Chicago to go to Toledo – five hours of flights, jumping 2 time zones and back, it’s just easier to drive it.”

“Can’t you do a video conference? I thought this guy was some hot-shot internet entrepreneur – why do you have to be there in person?”

Brian turned to Justin with a straight face. “Because I’m obviously much hotter in person.”

Justin threw a pillow from the window seat at Brian. “Is it because you’re hot or is it because he’s hot?”

“Oh, he’s okay – but a total breeder…”

“Like that ever stopped you…”

Brian crossed to Justin, and took his face in his hands. Gazing deeply into those azure blue eyes he leaned closer and bit Justin’s earlobe. “You have nothing to worry about – I’m certainly not going to Toledo for a convenient fuck.”

“I’d say it was rather inconvenient.”

“Look, by car it’s three and a half hours – all interstate – which you know they’ll keep clear. If I take a plane between security and connections it’s over seven hours. I can be there, get my business done and be on my way home in that time.”

“I guess it makes sense. But please – take the Mercedes. At least it’s equipped for driving in the snow – not like the ‘vette.”

As much as Brian loved his classic Corvette, he knew that it was a fair weather vehicle. The Mercedes SUV was normally Justin’s mode of transportation. The M Class didn’t entirely look like a mini-van, more like a station wagon on steroids – but it was a Mercedes. He could live with it.

“And, what do you plan to be driving?”

Justin waggled his eyebrows and without hesitating a beat replied, “Why the Jag, of course.”

Brian winced at the thought of Justin driving his beloved Jag – second only in his heart to his beloved ‘vette. But it did have all-wheel drive, which was why he had purchased it when they decided to make the house in West Virginia their primary residence.

“Please… be careful.”

Justin laughed, “I’m not going to crash your favorite winter toy! Just kindly take good care of my vehicle.”

Brian finished his packing and zipped up the suit bag and his valise.

“That it?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded as he headed for the bedroom door with the bags in tow. “My computer and bag are in the office downstairs. All I need is a quick blow job and a cup of coffee and I can be on my way.”

“Ever the romantic.”

“I thought we’d take a few moments in the library with all those twinkling lights on that damned tree you made me buy and decorate. You can demonstrate your appreciation for my funding your holiday fantasy.”

When they reached to bottom of the stairs, Justin took the bags from Brian, stopping only to hang up the suit bag in the hall closet before pulling him into the Library. Justin led Brian into the warmly decorated room with its walnut paneling and deep, burgundy leather furniture. Crossing to the center of the room, he plucked up the remote from the coffee table to ignite the logs in the gas fire place, turn on the lights on Christmas tree, and switch on some subtle holiday jazz with the press of a few of buttons. Outside the snowy weather masked the time of day. By the glow of the tree he pushed Brian down onto one of the matching Chesterfield sofas.

“At least I get to give you a proper send off.”

Brian leaned back as Justin climbed over him and began unbuttoning his denim shirt. Justin pulled back, deep blue eyes meeting Brian’s aroused hazel ones. “I’m not sure how fast this is going to be…”

“As long as I make it to Toledo by midnight, I should be fine for tomorrow’s meeting.”

“Oh, then, I guess I can…” Justin’s hands were already traveling up Brian’s chest, spreading his shirt and mapping the smooth planes.

Brian could feel his cock twitch in response to Justin’s warm hands as they moved in circles along his torso and obliques. Not totally soft, but not overly rough, Justin’s fingertips explored the landscape pinching and tweaking along the way. And when touch was not enough, Justin added his lips and teeth to the journey. Grabbing a nipple and pulling it with lip covered teeth – soft and tight, causing Brian’s hips to buck.

Brian threaded his fingers through Justin’s shaggy golden mane, pulling him up to kiss him soundly and allow their cocks to rub together raising their level of excitement.

Justin flipped his hands and slid them downward, reaching in to the waistband of Brian’s worn jeans. His thumb flipped the top button, then the remaining metal buttons of the fly. Dark curls poked out above Brian’s minimal underwear. Justin raked his nails along those dark, coarse pubes until he encountered the source of his quest. Strong fingers surround and held warm, velvety flesh – pumping up and down for good measure in the confines of the soft denim and cotton. All of a sudden, Justin moved back enough to grab hold of Brian’s jeans and underwear and pull them down to his knees. Justin leaned in for a breath-stealing kiss, before moving to Brian’s hips.

This was Justin’s show and Brian let his partner take the lead. As he felt the moist warmth encompass him, Brian fought for control. Justin may not think this was going to be quick, but if he didn’t slow down on what he was doing with his tongue, Brian knew it would be over almost before they got started. _Fuck! No one gave head like Sunshine._ Brian may have thought he’d taught the younger man everything he knew, but Justin was a natural talent and definitely was a master at this carnal pleasure.

Brian fought against the cloth that bound his knees together and as Justin moved up and down slicking him in saliva, Brian managed to push himself free of the jeans that confined him, allowing him to wrap his legs around Justin’s hips.

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~

Brian made it to Toledo in four hours, a few strokes short of midnight. He checked into his modest commuter hotel and called Justin to let him know he’d made it safely with little delay.

In the morning, his business was dispatched quickly, and after a brief business lunch he was headed back to Pittsburgh.

The Interstate roads were clear. Though the skies were overcast, and the temperatures cold, Brian didn’t see much to delay him and told Justin that as he headed toward Cleveland on his return journey to Britin. 

East of Cleveland light flurries began, but it didn’t appear to be anything to worry about. The snow wasn’t sticking to the interstate and Brian was making good time. However, Brian’s good fortune was about to take a turn.

As Brian headed south of Cleveland toward Youngstown, the flakes got larger and heavier. Brian upped the fan on the defrost and turned the windshield wipers on. Traffic was beginning to move slower in deference to the weather, but still keeping up reasonably with the speed limit.

Just west of Youngstown after the junction of Route 80 and 76, Brian’s plans hit a snag. Traffic slowed to a near standstill. Cars were being diverted off the Interstate. As Brian approached the exit ramp, a State Trooper, dressed in winter gear, was directing traffic. 

Brian rolled down his window, “What seems to be the problem officer?”

“Jackknifed tractor trailer heading east. You’re lucky you’re far enough back you can detour. Those folks up ahead are going to be there for hours. You better move along, we need to keep traffic flowing as best we can.” The officer vaguely waved toward the traffic crawling down the exit ramp.

Brian rolled up his window and followed the flow of vehicles down the ramp to the tollgates. As he moved slowly through the tolls, the voice of his GPS piped up “Recalculating Route”.

“Thanks a whole fucking lot, Nigel!” Justin had dubbed the Australian accented voice of the GPS Nigel and it had stuck. For the most part Brian had ignored the cheerful voice directing his route. It was Justin’s vehicle, and he’d only had to suffer it for a couple of days.

_Where the fuck was he anyway? Youngstown? North Lima? Was it too much to ask for a Starbucks?_

Well, no Starbucks in view, but there was a McDonalds at the gas station. Brian looked at the fuel gauge _probably not a bad idea to fill up, fuck knew when he’d have another chance_. He pulled into the station and stopped next to a pump. As he left the pump to add another $100 to his credit card and headed inside the McStation for a McLatte or whatever the fuck they were calling their pseudo-Starbucks coffee.

A large latte and a full engine and Brian was ready to get the McFuck out of there. But before he did, he stopped to dial Justin – straight to voicemail. “You know, the purpose of a cell phone is so I can always get in touch with you. How come all I ever get is the fucking voicemail. The turnpike is closed due to a jackknifed tractor trailer. I’m having to take some secondary roads. It’s starting to snow more. If it looks like too much I’ll just get a room for the night. Give me a call.”

He pulled out onto an undivided highway and headed south. Traffic moved slowly through the center of a small town, the further he drove from the Turnpike exit, the houses grew further apart and the landscape quickly changed to farmland. 

The only good thing about being diverted was Brian knew that Route 7, the road he was on, eventually intersected with the major highway that Britin was located near. Less than 60 miles according to the GPS - _piece of cake_ \- all he had to do was keep on route, slow and steady. He’d be home with Sunshine in time for dinner.

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

Another 30 miles and the snow was getting heavier and starting to pile up on the road. Brian slowed down to less than 30 MPH. Even with the windshield wipers and the defrost going full blast, it was hard to see 10 feet in front of him. He slowed to a crawl and put on his hazards, hoping to hell some idiot wouldn’t plow into him. 

But as luck would have it, just as Brian was approaching an intersection, a huge pick-up came barreling up the road on the opposite side of the road, it’s wheels throwing snow into Brian’s lane and onto the Mercedes. As Brian tried to avoid the fall out, something caught his eye from the right. Brian’s reactions were too quick, he stomped on the brake causing the vehicle to fishtail and spin out sending the Mercedes careening down an incline, flipping over fully, until the small SUV plowed into a stand of small trees and came to a complete stop. Belatedly and somewhat anti-climatically, all the air bags deployed, the largest from the steering wheel hitting Brian square in the face and stunning him momentarily.

“What the...?” Brian shook his head to try to clear the fog from his brain. He tried to move only to have his seat belt tightly hold him to the quickly cooling heated leather of his seat. “FUCK!” Brian released the latch and pressed the on-board mbrace SOS button and waited for a response… nothing. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” He pulled the phone charger from the holder and dragged down the cord to his phone, like a drowning victim might follow a lifeline. He pressed the power button, pressed the phone icon and got… nothing. “This is NOT FUCKING HAPPENING!”

Brian punched the wheel airbag down and turned the key in the ignition in hopes he might actually be able to drive out of this mess, but all he got was a _click, click, click_. He punched the airbag again, this time in frustration. 

Resigned to having to go it on foot in the frigging blizzard, Brian was taking inventory of what he might have in the vehicle to take with him and almost missed the light tapping on his window. Without thinking he employed the window lever, surprised when the electrically powered window rolled down. Brian looked out into the face of a rather portly old man, with small wire rimmed glasses and a full white beard. A red knit cap on his head was covered in snow.

With a laugh, the stout man peered in the window at Brian. His cheeks were ruddy from the cold weather, and Brian thought possibly alcohol – or he could wish. “Well now. Looks like you’re in a bit of a state here.” His voice held a slight German accent Brian thought.

“Do you think you can help get me out of here?”

His eyes still dancing in merriment, the older man shook his head. “Not possible. The storm comes too hard, and I’ve only got Donner and Blitzen. But I can take you to a place where you can get some help to tow your vehicle out in a day or two.”

_Donner? Blitzen? Was the old guy shitting him?_

Brian rolled up the window and thought a moment. 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Come on now, we must be going. Josef and Marta are waiting in the buggy. We’ve lost time with the snow, and need to be on our way to make it to where we sleep tonight.”

Brian looked outside, then inside the SUV. The temperature inside the Mercedes had been rapidly falling. He grabbed his laptop bag and opened the door, kicking it out a bit to dislodge the snow and open it freely. 

Wrapped in a red wool blanket covered in snow, the white bearded man led Brian to a rope with a knot at the end. He handed it to Brian.

“Here! You grab hold, pull yourself along the line to the top of the hill. Follow me.”

Brian strapped his computer bag over his shoulder and turned back to engage the locks on the Mercedes from the remote and followed up the rope behind the old man’s fat ass covered in red snow pants.

At the top of the hill, Brian looked for a car, but saw nothing. The old man was busy untying the rope and looping it into a coil.

“Here!” The old man clapped him on the shoulder and led him further down the breakdown lane. 

A loud snort and a whinny caused Brian’s head to snap around. The old man was patting two horses on their noses. “There, there now. Donner, Blitzen, there, there, we’ll be on our way soon.”

“Come now, climb up English!” The jolly old man pointed to a black Amish Buggy – fully enclosed, thankfully. “We need to get moving.”

Brian eyed the wheels skeptically – but followed orders, but once up on the buggy didn’t know how to enter the enclosed area. 

“Here, slide the door, get in the back quick, we need to keep it warm inside. Marta needs to keep warm.”

Brian slid the door across and entered the small chamber. A young man and woman – very obviously pregnant – were huddled together in one corner of the back bench, wrapped in quilts. Their cheeks were ruddy like the old man, their eyes were curious, but cautious.

The old man quickly moved to the front bench and wrapped his now snow free blanket around his shoulders. With a quick grin, he reached back and handed Brian two quilts. “Here, these will help to keep you warm. I’m not sure how much longer we will be before we get to our evening’s destination. We’d hope to be there by sundown, but the snow has blocked any sun there might have been.”

The jolly old man quickly got the horses on the road and moving. Brian was surprised by the steady progress of the horses, even in what had appeared to be near blinding snow in the SUV. 

At the slower pace, it was easier to make out the landscape and Brian recognized the route they took that skirted the banks of the Ohio River. He knew exactly where they were – not far at all from Britin!

Brian looked along the highway, hopeful there might be a place to stop and call Justin. But all he saw were stores and businesses all closed up – probably in deference to the bad weather. Brian checked his cell phone. Still no signal.

“Pardon me.” Brian didn’t know what to call the old man.

“Claus”

“Claws?”

“Claus – K-L-A-U-S… Klaus Yoder.”

Brian nodded, “Brian Kinney.”

“Ah,” Klaus nodded. He inclined his head to the back seat. “My son Josef, and his wife, Marta.”

“Where are you headed?”

“Tonight? We had hoped to be at our cousin’s farm near Pittsburgh. Given the weather I’m not so sure. We may have to find a motel.”

Cursing himself all the while, but realizing this man had rescued him, Brian knew what he had to do. “My home is not too far from here. If we can make it there, there will be warm rooms and food for you and your family.”

Klaus clapped Brian on the shoulder. “Not far you say? Where? How far?”

“Weirton. From here? Maybe ten, fifteen miles. We’d need to get on 22 and cross the river at Stubenville.”

“Stubenville?” Marta piped from the back seat.

“Do you have a big barn? Room for Donner and Blitzen?” Josef asked from the back seat.

Brian thought of the small stables on the property. It housed the lawnmower and other landscape tools that they groundskeeper used. Surely there would be two stalls available. Maybe even some straw left over from when they’d seeded the grass this fall.

Brian nodded his head. “I believe we can make room for the horses.”

They continued to plod their way down the road until the signs for Route 22 appeared. As they turned onto the shoulder and headed east, Brian’s phone began to buzz and beep. Text and voicemail notifications begin to arrive heralding the return of cell service.

“What’s that noise?” Klaus asked.

“My phone.” Brian moved to retrieve his messages and lit up the inside of the buggy with light from the LED display on his phone. He listened to his voicemail, then scanned his texts. Deciding texting might be easier to provide instructions to Justin. He fired off a few quick lines.

_Had accident, will be there about one hour._

_Need two rooms for guests tonight._

_Is there any straw in the stable?_

In less than five seconds his phone was ringing. Before he had a chance to speak, Justin’s worried voice came on the line.

“Accident! Accident! Are you okay? Where are you? I’ll come and pick you up. You shouldn’t be driving? Did you hit your head? Do you have a concussion? Did the airbags deploy? Why didn’t that emergency system call me? Why didn’t YOU call me?... Brian? Brian? Are you there?”

“I’m here, Sunshine, just waiting for you to wind down.” 

Klaus laughed and patted Brian on the back. “Women!”

A miffed “hmm” was heard from the back seat.

“Brian!”

“Calm down, you’re starting to sound like Michael.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just hang up.”

“Not so fast. I’m okay. I don’t think I have a concussion, but I might have a swollen nose and a couple black eyes – those airbags pack a punch. The reason you weren’t called by the emergency system – or by me – was because there was no cell coverage. I was picked up by some other travelers and they’ve provided me transportation. We just turned onto 22 at Stubenville and I got my cell service back. I figure we should be there in about an hour.”

“An hour? From Stubenville – that’s like ten, fifteen minutes, tops.”

“In a car maybe.”

“What are you traveling in? A sleigh pulled by eight tiny reindeer?”

“Close enough. Just do me a favor. Walk over to the stables and see if you can clear out two of the stalls and see if there is any straw.”

Justin laughed, “I don’t know what you’re up to, but you can’t fit eight reindeer into two stalls no matter how tiny they are – even if they can fly.”

“Funny.”

“I thought so. Anything else?”

“When you are done with the stables, we’ll need two rooms set up – you know, the guest rooms – where Linds and Mel stay.”

Justin snickered, he read his man loud and clear. “The ones in the other wing, far, far away from our room.”

“Exactly.”

“Anything else my lord?”

“Food, I believe we’ll all be ready to eat.”

“I can do that – I had a lasagna in the oven already. I’ll make a salad and a couple of side dishes, maybe some garlic bread.”

Brian groaned, he could hear the fat cells attaching themselves to his waist and thighs.

“That’s what you get for not getting home by seven!”

“Justin…”

“Say _'Thank You, Justin'_.”

Brian growled.

“Bye!” Justin hung up quickly. He had lots to do, even if he did have an hour. Curious, he thought up all the possible options as he pulled on boots and a down jacket before heading out into the snow.

“Justine? Your wife?” Klaus asked.

Brian shook his head. “Justin, he’s my… my…” Brian wasn’t going to deny his relationship with Justin, but neither did he want to be dumped out on the side of the road in a blizzard for being a demon. Discretion, in this case, was truly the better part of valor. He’d make it up to Justin tonight when he saw him. “He lives at the house.”

“Oh! He is your manservant,” Josef piped up.

Brian felt himself shrink down, “something like that.” Justin would kill him.

Surprisingly, the last part of their journey on Route 22 was the longest. They had to keep mostly to the break down lane and the greater traffic and faster speeds of the other vehicles around them made it more dangerous. Brian admired how well the horses behaved as cars whirred by at easily forty or fifty miles per hour. Though he rarely saw Amish vehicles on the road, he vowed to be more cautious when sharing the road in the future.

The last mile seemed to be the longest as they exited off the main road to the travel along the back road to where Britin was nestled.

Klaus pulled up to the gates and looked over at Brian. “You live here?”

“My humble home.”

“Mein Gott, I don’t think you understand the word humble.” Klaus lobbed the comment to Brian as the gates opened.

“Please pull up to the front door, we’ll let Justin show Josef and Marta to their room so they can freshen up and rest while I help you with the horses.”

Klaus shook his head, but did as instructed.

As soon as the buggy halted at the front of the stone mansion, Justin was there, with the door wide open.

Klaus and Brian got down – Klaus tended to the horses, while Brian helped Josef and Marta down from the buggy.

“Justin will show you to your room. Justin, this is Marta and Josef – and this,” Brian directed Justin’s attention to the front of the carriage and the horses, “is Klaus, and Donner and Blitzen.”

Justin looked a bit nonplussed at the obviously pregnant woman, her husband and the jolly man in red chatting away to his horses. But the weather as cold as it was didn’t bode well for having a discussion. So Justin ushered the couple inside. “Follow me, and I’ll take you to your room. Did you have any luggage?” He tried to peer into the buggy. “Did you want to bring in the quilts?”

Josef answered, “We have this small bag, but the quilts can stay in the buggy.”

Brian nodded to Justin, as Josef and Marta entered the house. “I’m going to help Klaus with the horses – was there hay?”

Justin nodded, “About 8 bales actually.”

“Great!” Brian swung himself up into the carriage and took a seat next to Klaus. “Follow the road past the garage, back to the stables, we’ll get the horses settled, then we can clean up and have something to eat.”

Klaus drove the buggy to the stable and waited for Brian to open the door before driving the vehicle inside out of the cold and snowy weather. The buggy and its contents would be safe and dry overnight.

Brian noticed that Justin had swept them out and hosed down the cobble stones in the pens. Glad now they hadn’t done any renovation, the doors were still in place and each horse should be comfortable overnight with the main door shut.

“Justin said there are eight bales of hay – probably back here.” He pointed to one of the other pens as Klaus unhitched the horses and led them to the empty pens. “Do you want me to spread some out for the horses?”

“Why don’t we spread a bale down for each horse – it will make it easier to muck out tomorrow. We’ll put a bale in each for feed as well. I see your Justin has provided buckets and fresh water. He seems to be a good and capable manservant. You don’t have horses?”

Brian shook his head. “I travel for business. Pets are hard with my schedule.”

Klaus let out a belly shaking laugh “Ho, ho, ho! Horses are not pets! They are work animals – they pull the carriage, help plow the fields. You own all this land?” He waited for Brian’s nod of agreement. “How do you work it? Your Justin might be a fine manservant for your house, but he does not look very sturdy for working the fields.”

“He… I… We… we don’t work the fields. The land is naturally wooded and we don’t grow crops.” Brian thought that was a reasonable answer, but apparently Klaus thought it hilarious.

Klaus laughed and laughed, big belly laughs of _Ho! Ho! Ho!_ as he breathed out in mirth. “You English, you are too rich for your own good. You have all this wealth of land and you leave it fallow so the forest overtakes it, making it hard to till and plant.”

Klaus unearthed some horse blankets and covered Donner and Blitzen. He checked their hooves for ice and any possible injury. Satisfied, he slid the doors closed to each pen, before leaning into the buggy and pulling out a small satchel and Brian’s computer bag.

Klaus crossed to Brian and thrust the computer bag into Brian’s hands before clapping him on the back. “Come, the horses are settled for the night. I could use a good washing up and meal, it has been a long day. Come show me the finery of your home, Brian Kinney!”

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~

Brian got Klaus settled into his room before heading to his and Justin’s bedroom. Entering and closing the door behind him, he was unprepared for the blond whirling dervish who attacked him. Justin grabbed Brian and proceeded to shimmy his way up the taller man’s body until his legs were firmly around Brian’s waist and their lips were firmly attached to each other.

After a lengthy welcoming kiss and bit of grinding, Justin jumped back.

“Manservant?!”

Brian had the decency to look chagrinned. “I know, I know, but it was either hold my tongue or risk being thrown out into a snow bank.”

“And what makes you think I’m not going to throw you into a snow bank?”

“Well, based on that welcome home…”

“Oh, don’t you think for a minute you’re going to get away with this.”

 _Fuck!_ Brian knew he was in for a lecture. “Can I at least get a shower and change my clothes?” He began disrobing as he made his way toward their bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. As he adjusted the temperature in the shower, Brian happily noticed his manservant had collected the items and dumped them in the hamper along with his own clothes.

Justin marched past Brian into the shower and under the rainfall showerhead. Brian joined Justin, swooping in for a deep kiss. They devoured one another, dueling with their tongues and fighting for domination. Brian was so caught up in the moment he failed to realize Justin was pushing him lower, to his knees.

“Manservant, my ass! You can serve me!” With his hands on Brian’s shoulders, he guided Brian to his raging hard-on.

Brian licked his lips. _Yes, manservant, my ass! Your ass will be mine. But a slight detour isn’t a hardship._ He opened wide and Justin’s sighs filled the shower.

Brian took his time raising the level of excitement and expectation until Justin was fisting his hair and begging for release. Brian’s hands worked across Justin’s ass and pulled him in closer, swallowing him deeper and sliding a water slick finger inside to graze that bundle of nerves. With stuttered shouts of joy, Justin came hard. Brian swallowed again and again, milking him dry, keeping Justin in the warmth of his mouth until there was nothing left. 

Exhausted, Justin leaned his face on his arms against the glass and let the water sluice down his back. He dragged in deep breaths, trying to steady himself and regain his composure, only to feel Brian part his cheeks and begin long, slick licks from the small of his back to the back of his balls.

“Guh.”

Brian snickered a bit as he buried his nose in Justin’s ass.

“Uh, Brian, as much as I’m enjoying this. I’m a bit tired… and we have company…”

Brian’s licks became more focused and Justin could swear there would be bite marks on his butt come morning.

Brian pulled back and stood up, feathering some kisses along Justin’s neck and ears. One hand was steady on Justin’s hip as the other reached for the lube and a condom. With the condom wrapper clenched between his lips, he coated his fingers with the steam warmed lube, slicking it up and down Justin’s ass where his lips had just been.

“Well, I guess dinner can hold for a little bit longer. I left it in the oven on warm…”

Brian’s slicked fingers probed, until he felt Justin relax, one, two, three.

“Actually, I’m sure they will be fine to help themselves, the table is set and the serving spoons are out…”

The tear of the condom wrapper was accompanied by a moan from the younger man. 

Brian slipped on the condom. He applied the excess lube from his hand to his cock, before placing it’s head against Justin and nudging along the well-lubricated knot of muscles. Pushing a little, the head passed through, and a hard thrust lodged him home.

“Yessssss…” A shout ending in a sigh left Justin’s lips, as he pushed back, revived and ready.

Brian decided to take his time. He moved with an unhurried pace, knowing after the lead up, this slow meander would drive Justin up a wall… a glass wall.

True to Brian’s estimation, before long Justin was wriggling, pushing back to increase the depth of Brian’s thrusts. But Brian held steady, lightly undulating, knowing each small thrust was driving his partner crazy.

“Brian!” Justin pleaded.

“Say it.”

“Huh?” Justin turned and looked over his shoulder.  
“Say it.”

“Oh Brian, what a big cock you have! Now c’mon!” Justin shoved back, determined if Brian wasn’t going to give him what he needed, he’d get it himself.

“Twat!” Brian slapped him on the ass. “Say it. Tell me you’re my Manservant! Here to serve my _manly_ needs.”

Justin laughed, “You’re fucking crazy! Oh, Brian, you’re so _Manly_! Oh Brian, I want to _Serve_ you! Oh Brian, let me be your _Manservant_!”

With each silly statement Brian thrust harder, deeper, pounding the bundle of nerves that took Justin to the edge, over and over again.

“ _Manservant! Manservant! Oh, fuck, yeah! I’m your fucking Manservant!_ ” And with that, Justin flew over the edge painting the glass of the shower with his come, again and again. And Brian, feeling every squeeze came with equal force, shuddering in the aftershocks, covering Justin’s body with his as they slowly fell back to earth.

Brian held onto the condom as he pulled away from Justin. He dislodged the condom, tossing it to the floor of the shower as he rinsed himself and Justin, before turning off the shower. Brian hauled Justin out to the warmth of a heated towel and into his arms.

“Fuck, I missed you!”

“Ya, think?” Tongue firmly planted in his cheek, Justin grinned. “Good thing we had these rooms soundproofed. We’ve got a house full of Amish breeders who I am sure, if they knew what we’d been up to, would run from the house like their hair was on fire. You never did tell me how you hooked up with them.”

Brian grinned.

“Oh, please! Tell me you **didn’t** _hook up_ with them! And poor Marta, she’s like nine months pregnant!”

“Silence! Of course, I didn’t hook up with them. Beards and bellies turn me off.”

“Actually, Josef isn’t that bad – did you see how blue his eyes were?” Brian snapped his towel at Justin’s bare ass. “Hey! That hurt!”

“Cease! We have guests we must see to, manservant!”

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

It had been a good hour since Brian had come in from the stables before he and Justin made their way to the kitchen. As predicted by Justin, the Yoder’s were seated at the kitchen table and they had helped themselves to the lasagna and garlic bread.

“Good! Good!” Brian welcomed, as he crossed into the kitchen. “I see you found the food. I’m sorry we were delayed in meeting you. I hope everything is to your liking.”

There was a round of “Very gut.” “Delicious.” “Good!”

Justin detoured to the refrigerator to grab the salad he had prepared and tossed it, portioning it out into bowls for all seated at the table.

“Klaus, Josef? Some wine?” Brian held up a bottle of red wine.

“Papa?” Josef’s eyes begged his father.

Klaus nodded. Brian poured wine for the men.

“Good for the baby.” Justin murmured placing a wine glass full of milk in front of Marta.

Dinner was enjoyable. Though when Brian was asked about how he earned a living which allowed him to live in such splendor, Klaus, Josef and Marta were puzzled by the concept of advertising.

“And that pays, for all this.” Klaus waved his arm.

Brian nodded, and Klaus shook his head.

“And Justin, too.”

“Yes, it must pay well for you to afford all this and a manservant.”

Justin snorted a soft laugh and Brian kicked him under the table.

“No, I meant to say Justin helps to pay for all this as well. He is an artist – he paints.”

“Really?” Josef seemed impressed.

“Many of the paintings in the house are by him. The blue one in your room, Klaus is one of his. The black, grey and red one in Josef and Marta’s room as well.”

Klaus gave a hearty laugh. “I can’t say that I have a great understanding of what it is, but is interesting to look at… and it makes me feel… calm, I guess. I don’t know much about art. The most art I see are the quilts our women make. I must say I am surprised there is time for you to paint. Seeing to this great house must take up much of your time.”

Brian tried to hide a smirk, and it was Justin’s foot that connected with Brian’s knee this time around.

“The one in our room makes me feel excited!” Josef joined in on the Amish critique session. “Like when Marta told me she would be having our first child.”

Justin smiled at that summarization. “That’s what I felt when I painted it. Happy, excited, elated.” He didn’t have the heart to let Josef know the painting was of himself and Brian’s reunion when he moved back home.

Everyone ate their fill and enjoyed the quiet of the evening. Brian, Klaus and Josef headed off to the library where Brian generously shared his Cuban cigars, and some whisky with the men. 

Marta stayed behind in the kitchen and, despite Justin’s protests, helped to clean up. She had rolled up her sleeves and was prepared to do the dishes, when Justin demonstrated the two dishwashers – one for pots and pans, the other for table settings.

She smiled and shared, “I know it isn’t allowed to envy such things, but there are days having even just one of these would be so helpful. Particularly, when all the Yoder’s come to visit! But I should not complain, all of Josef’s family’s women are quick to pitch in – many hands make light work!”

Justin wiped down the table and countertop. “Well, all is done here. You should rest. How far do you have to travel tomorrow?”

“Well, we had hoped to be in Bethlehem for Christmas Eve to visit with my family. I don’t know if we’ll be able to make that happen. We’ll probably head back to Ohio tomorrow.” Marta ended in a yawn.

“You must be tired, all that travel and weather. Why don’t you go up to bed. I’ll let Josef know you’ve gone up.”

Marta smiled. “Thanks.” She headed to the stairs.

Justin headed joined the men in the library. 

“I don’t see how we will make it now.” Klaus was saying. “It is just too far to travel, especially in this weather.”

“I realize you don’t drive, but is it against your religion to take a train or a bus?” Brian asked.

“No, but don’t have the money with us. And we don’t have a schedule.”

“Brian? A word?”

“Excuse me gentleman.”

Brian moved to the hall with Justin.

“I was just coming to see you. They need to get to Bethlehem tomorrow. I looked it up online, there’s no train, but there’s a Greyhound Bus Pittsburgh to Allentown. If they could get someone to meet them at the bus station in Allentown, they could be at Marta’s home for Christmas.”

“Good idea. I’ll see if they are willing. They can leave the horses here – we can find someone to care for them for the next week or so.”

They returned to the library.

“Klaus, if we were able to get you to Allentown tomorrow, is there a way you could get to Marta’s family in Bethlehem?”

“How?”

“Justin has located a bus, you’d have to take the bus from Pittsburgh to Allentown – you’d get there at 7:45pm.”

“Yes, that would work. But we don’t have the money. And what about the horses?”

“Let me worry about the bus tickets – it is the least I can do to thank you for dragging me out of the ditch and getting me home safely. I have a neighbor who keeps horses, I’m sure he’d be happy to help me look after Donner and Blitzen until you return.”

“Papa, say yes, please! You know how much Marta wanted to be with her family. This will make it possible.”

“We’ll have to get Marta to call her friend, the Mennonite girl. See if she can get a message to Marta’s family to pick us up.”

“Oh thank you, papa!”

“Well, go up and see Marta, see if she has the number.”

“You are a kind man, Brian Kinney. And your manservant has a good head.”

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>

The Yoder’s left on the 10:30am Greyhound headed toward Allentown.

“You are a kind man, Brian Kinney.” Justin pulled Brian to him and hugged him.

“And my manservant gives good head.”

Justin pushed him away, and stomped to the Jaguar – driver’s side.

“What? What?” Brian quickly took the passenger seat and coupled his belt as Justin took a sharp turn out of the parking lot. “Watch out, you don’t want to end up in a ditch like me!”

“I’d put you back in the ditch, if we still had my Mercedes!”

“You know I love you.”

“Don’t think you can play the _Love_ card! You’ll find yourself sleeping with Donner and Blitzen!”

“Hey, don’t I get any credit for paying for the bus tickets?”

“We both paid for the bus tickets – and I’m not sure you didn’t pay for them just to get the good church-going Amish out of the house.”

“I liked them, but I certainly didn’t want to worry about them in this weather or host them for a week with various members of the family popping in and out. Could you imagine Debbie with them? Marta would pop! The last thing we need is a baby for Christmas!”

“Brian!”

“What?”

“Baby – Christmas. Oh my god, Josef and Marta!”

“Yeah, so?”

“Joseph, Mary, Bethlehem!”

Brian shook his head.

“Donner? Blitzen? Claus?”

“Klaus! I was the one who took the header with the Mercedes, not you.”

“And while we’re on the topic, you are going to call the insurance agency and tell them the accident was your fault. Then you’re going to call Mercedes and get them to tow my car to the closest dealership and fix my SUV!”

“Yes, dear.”

“That’s Manservant to you!”

“You do serve my every need…”

Justin smiled at Brian. “As do you, as do you.”


End file.
